User talk:Emerlis Ligamenta
Please don't bother putting in all the new stuff, I am a joint (get it, Ligamenta?) person between Mauran Axestripe and Shieldmaiden. Emerlis Ligamenta 23:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Jonte Is not Muskfur. See the comments of Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Harr, why not? Plus remember to put the colon before every line. And fix the "she lost some numbers" or whatever it was. Typo!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) But, but it's neater! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:28, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yeeek! But don't let Kolun die, remember, he get's slung into Deeplough but survives, like T and L. Pore Unka Kolun. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Banya and deedero perhaps they were traded oof cause Harrinda was afraid they'd rvolt. Then the sea rat shee sold them to threw overboard half-dead. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ohya and Tiia, Lath and Kolun don't find a wy out until Tanya's 15. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I know! They haven't found a way out. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 21:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) This is really funny on a jont talk page like this one evryone's arguing about the story.Emerlis Ligamenta 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's easy Murder Mallet. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update, Shieldmaiden on the Shieldmaiden story. MTW2RTN is NOT terrible, do not say that, do you see that? LOL, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ummm I've got a question. Y'know Banya's daughter? Is her name Tanya or Tayna? Cause I've seen both spellings. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 18:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, Don't kill 'em.Emerlis Ligamenta 03:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi So, blind otter from Riftgard- name her Marina? (get it, marine?) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, Mauran or Shieldmaiden or whoever... if it is Shieldmaiden, please note that I have a new fan-fic. If it is Mauran Axestripe, please note that Eulaliaaaaaaa!!! is my favorite Redwall word. THANKS, Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 02:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Testing new sig [[User:Emerlis Ligamenta|Emerlis Ligamenta How may I help you?]] 05:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oops. Oh well--Emerlis Ligamenta Why not chat? 06:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A little tweak--Emerlis Ligamenta Why not chat? 06:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm hmmm hmmm--Emerlis Ligamenta Why not chat? 06:07, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hurr, well oi bee's cunfuddled too. First, we did agree on a plot, but we didn't get so far, marm. So I had to make it up, wot wot? And I don't think I said anything about Banya regaining her memories of Green Isle, but perhaps I did. She might have just remembered her name and that she had a daughter, because her daughter was what she held most dear. And anyway, remember "But the mental healing is theirs and theirs alone" or something like that? Mebbe, they forgot Tiria, or maybe she remembered, but couldn't quite place a paw on it? I dunno. But just keep on writing.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hoorah! Keep on writing.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What, you don't know what to write, young missy? Well, maybe Jonte, Marina and Muskfur (she doesn't know her name yet) sail for a while, but obviously they forgot to get provisions (dumbos) so they are hungry, so hungry... and then the boat springs a leak and they are left floating miles (I prefer the metric system) away from any land, and then one by one they pass out and when they wake up they are lying on the shore of Mossflower, surround by cannibal toads, just like Gonff and Dinny and Martin in Mossflower, infact it is the same tribe.... dunn dunn duuuuunn! Oh, I don't know.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC)